Saturday Night Highs
by The Prince of Space
Summary: (A Sonadow one-shot) The boys have been secretly having hang outs outside their normal friend groups and they finally open up on how they really feel about one another, and if they're "more than just friends"


Sonic kicked up his feet onto the coffee table, he adjusted the volume on the TV," C'mon dude the best part is coming up in a second!"

Clattering could be heard in the kitchen as Shadow grasped two mugs," Alright hold on- Ice or no ice?"

"No ice!"

The fridge popped open, Shadow located the two liter of Mountain Dew that was taking permanent residence on his second shelf next to the eggs. For some reason Shadow's fridge had been getting fuller and fuller. There was the crack of the cap and the sharp exhale of the carbon electrified the air. Shadow realized that there had been a lingering silence, and responded without processing,"did you always anime?"

Sonic chuckled,"What?"

"Did you always like anime?" Shadow repeated, pouring Sonic's poison of choice into the green mug. For himself he got a tall can of Arizona green tea out of the door.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said buddy." Sonic smirked at the paused screen," But yeah you know it started small, started with those like gachapon machines and just sort of escalated."

There was another loud crack of the aluminum tab. Shadow sighed humorously," You and the word 'Escalation' seem to be well acquainted."

Sonic clutched his chest overdramatically," Oh! You injure me sir, with your slights."

Stalking back into the apartment living room, Shadow brought a tray with their beverages and bowl of cheddar popcorn. He shook his head," Take your damned dew, smart-mouthed heathen."

Snatching his mug from the mug from the tray, Shadow went around the back of the couch placing the tray on the table. Subtly nudging the tray into Sonic's shoes so he'd get the message.

Taking his spot on clearly craig's list yellow plaid striped loveseat, he crossed his leg and cleared his throat," So, I may or may not have forgotten what exactly the… context is for this…" Shadow gestured to the paused screen.

Hiding how much excitement it brought Sonic to info-dump about Dragon Ball Z was hard- nigh, impossible. Trying to keep a lid on it as it was nearing midnight Sonic began," Okay Okay okay- So if I remember correctly we stopped our last session in between the part where the Saibamen were planted and Yamcha blew up-"

"Oh yes, yes and then the little white baby exploded and then the Three-eyed man lost his arm!"

"Yes!" Sonic clasped his hands together,"See then like after that Nappa- the big bald one, see he tried to kill Gohan-"

"Son Goku's son?" Shadow nodded along, vaguely remembering the many flashy fights interlaced with the wash of energy drinks and laughs.

"So then Piccolo stepped in right?" Sonic said slightly slurring as he was hopped up on caffeine that he could feel traveling straight to his brain.

"The… demon-but-actually-a-cactus-guy?"

"Exactly!" Sonic grabbed a fistfull of the popcorn,"So now Goku is revived, and he went along snake way- then he got to the battlefield- Vegeta shot Nappa, his own guy, like a total geed- and now they're about to have a tussle."

Shadow nearly choked on his tea,"D-Di-Did you just- did Sonic the Hedgehog, say 'tussle' in my living room?" He teased,"Somebody call GUN the madman has struck again."

"Har-de-freakin'-har- anyways you're not lost now?"

"I think I got it," Shadow smirked. It was a children's show afterall. An exceptionally violent and more melodramatic children's show, but still aimed at a demographic of 10 to 28 year olds. Shadow looked at the clock- he almost didn't want the night to end. It was a shame that he more than likely had to go back into work tomorrow. You'd think that perhaps the two people who were usually always responsible for world saving would get more days off in between rescues, but sadly not the case. It seemed that they both existed outside of when the world needed them. It was just unfortunate that more often than not they didn't have the time to enjoy it to its fullest. Shadow was leaned in to the pocket of couch between the back cushion and the arm.

Sonic thought it was weird that Shadow was weirdly tucked into a corner like that- it was his couch… granted he had always been like that- he never read as a very touchy person. It wasn't quiet as the house was filled with those highly specific emphatic noises of American dubbed anime grunts and laser sound effects- though the silence between the two of them that was not normal. Sonic grabbed another handful of low-fat low-flavor white cheddar-corn. It felt like Sonic may have missed a cue to maybe stop for a second and make fun of how Goku was such a honor-bound moron or how Vegeta practically shouted everytime he took a breath. Perhaps the lull in the conversation is his fault and he just refused to take responsibility for it.

Whether it was just a pure moment of self aware-ness as Sonic's brain finally lit up gradually like an old CRT television. Static with the green flash and all.

"Shadow?"

"Yes?"

"Do you… Do you actually like this stuff?" Sonic asked hesitantly.

Shadow sort of glanced around- he glanced to his balcony- the ceiling- perhaps twenty other spots around the room before he came up with an answer. Shadow hoped it wasn't obvious. He had been caught off guard,"Well, I can admit it's not something I would normally seek out myself."

"Don't you get bored just going along with whatever I want to do all the time?"

Shadow glided his gloved finger over the ice cubes in his green tea,"...Not particularly," he blinked, biting back an anxious laugh,"I like hanging out with you- It's different when it's with other people, you know?"

Sonic paused the show on a frame of Vegeta launching a pink gallick-gun from his hands blowing a part of the mountainous wasteland to bits. Genuinely curious to see where Shadow was going with this.

Attempting to keep the evening as casual as possible- Shadow remind himself that it wasn't an argument, so there was no need to be defensive. He shrugged uncomfortably pulling himself out of the pocket of the couch,"I don't mind doing whatever you want to do because…I dunno I get a kick out of watching you light up. I dunno I like working out with Knuckles but -like that feels like the only thing we only have in common as friends- you and I…" Shadow trailed off and laughed,"It's stupid."

"...I want to hear what you have to say," Sonic said almost seriously, shifting his feet slightly on the table with nerves. He felt his pulse somewhat quicken- he wondered if it had anything to do with the Mountain Dew.

Staring at knickknack given to him as a housewarming present, it was misshapen clay lump that was supposed to be him given by Cream the Rabbit. Shadow's memory may not have been it's best but the fuzzy memory that projected in his mind with no sound as it was just a series of images that played at a choppy framerate- He didn't want to mince his words and make it sound like all of his friends were kept at an arm's length.

His mouth stretched into smile then melted into a thoughtful expression,"You and I, we have a deeper connection than just superficial things by shows we watch or whatever."

"Yeah I get what you mean," Sonic admitted," I just don't want you to get bored of me."

Sincerity was heavy to hold, heavier to catch.

Shads sighed,"I don't think that could be possible."

A thought then shot into his mind— it was a bold question something he wouldn't dare ask under normal circumstances. The hedgehog let the query escape his mouth with great hesitation,"... Does anyone know where you are right now?"

The remote had found its way back into Sonic's hand. He shot a look to his friend, removing his shoes from the table. Sonic turned toward him as Shadow felt his ears get hot as if he said something vapid and irrelevant.

Sonic felt his brow furrow and his quills bristled,"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean…" The coldness and sarcasm in Shadow was often misinterpreted curiosity,"Does Tails know that you come over every Saturday to ramble on about anime and bring your sodas and I make dinner for you?"

Scrambling for a response to use for a shield against such an accurate and accusatory question Sonic found himself revving up like a car stuck in the mud,"Well— I mean… it's not like everyone has to know about my business! I-I don't— do you want to hang out with my friends or what? Because we can if that's what you actually want to do!"

Slouching over Shadow plucked a few half-popped kernels from the bowl,"Sonic… what exactly am I to you?"

Face flushing Sonic felt his ears become pinned to his head. The question was so beyond his paygrade. Sputtering once again the blue hedgehog began almost pleading for an explanation,"We're friends Shads! Of course we're friends!"

Unable to make eye-contact with him, Shadow instead stared at the popcorn bowl,"... after my incident on the ARK, I— I didn't remember anything." He toyed with the inhibitor rings around his wrists,

"It really left me vulnerable to have so many people tell me what I am… they essentially all from then on shaped who I was… just with their words."

"I sort of gathered that me and Rouge were colleges, Omega was protective over all living creatures— especially me. Amy… well she reminded me that Maria is still with me no matter where I am— but you… you—" Shadow finally glanced over to Sonic, stopping himself short when he saw how fixed Sonic's eyes were on him.

"You never told me how to feel about you." He finished.

"...look if you ever need to talk about that stuff you could always call me." Sonic said scratching the back of his head— unsure why his throat was going horse. His words sounded strangled.

Looking back down at the floor Shadow— Shadow felt as if maybe Sonic for once didn't understand what he was actually saying. His ears twitched; he awkwardly noted,"You always say that."

Sonic set down his drink rather suddenly causing the both of them to jump,"Shads, you mean more than the world to me! I know I'm not great at the feelings and junk— but I mean what I say and I say what I mean dammit!" it slipped out before he could begin to list the pros and cons,"I love you!"

Covering his mouth quickly Sonic blinked down some tears.

It was quiet again— Sonic loathed the quiet perhaps more than losing. As the one place he couldn't be free from was his own head and his anxiety ridden thoughts weighing him down with doubt. At least when he ran the whistling of the wind kept him from being grounded, it at least didn't make him feel totally isolated

Shadow looked up again, he smiled warmly. Sonic did understand him… though perhaps it he just needed a few minutes to catch up. That smile was a reply in and of itself, Sonic never could be alone with such a smile like that existing at the same time.

"Well?"

Blinking Shadow stared at Sonic.

"Aren't you gonna say it too?" Sonic teased,"I love you too Sonic! Even though you're a royal pain and leave all your crap in my fridge!"

Shadow chuckled,"not those exact words but… I love you too Sonic." He added jokingly,"Now stop putting your shoes on my table— it's an antique."

"Oh excuse me." Sonic leaned back into his arm of the ugly yellow couch, placing his feet on Shadow's lap,"is that fine?"

"Smart-mouth."

Sonic pressed play. As the technicolor show began flashing and began brightly flashing and shouting attack names— practically oozing the subtle but deliberate message of 'buy the toys'.

Perhaps it was in Vegeta's 27th monologue that set it off but Shadow said triumphantly,"I get it now! Doesn't he remind you of Knuckles how he's all prideful and arrogant like that?"

Sonic chuckled,"I was hoping you'd say he reminds you of you but okay."

"Psh— no way… I'm totally more of a Piccolo."


End file.
